My BF and His Friend
by Delicious-Kookie
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang uke yang lemah terhadap lelaki tampan. Lemah ingin dijamah. Sebab itu pacar-pacarnya selalu bertampang oke. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika sahabat sang pacar ternyata tipe lelaki Baekhyun? Chanbaek-Kaibaek. Romance with little bit humor. Mature Content. Explicit. Yaoi. Bahasa Vulgar. No Children!
1. Part 01

**My BF and His Friend**

Chanbaek – Kaibaek

Romance-Humor-Friendship

Oneshoot (2 parts)

Warning! Mature, BxB, Bahasa Vulgar, Explicit Content, No Children!

.

.

.

Punya pacar tampan itu menyenangkan. Terlebih jika memiliki tubuh tinggi dan badan berotot dengan roti sobek siap santap. Bisa dipamerkan ke teman-teman tanpa membuat malu dan otomatis menaikkan levelmu. Apalagi kalau kemampuan ranjangnya mumpuni, menjadi nilai plus tersendiri. _Ugh_ , Baekhyun suka sekali. Suka tiba-tiba terangsang melihat laki-laki seperti itu. _Ups_...

Oh, iya. Baekhyun juga laki-laki, loh. Tulen dengan belalai di antara kedua kakinya. _Hah_? Kenapa? Kenapa laki-laki bisa menyukai laki-laki? Ya jelas karena Baekhyun itu gay. Homo. Jeruk makan jeruk. Dia lebih menikmati jilat-kulum pisang daripada menghisapi melon besar. Baginya lebih nikmat disodok daripada menyodok. _Hah_? Apa? Sudah gay bagian bawah pula? _Ngana_ tak suka? Ya sudah, _huss sanah... go away, fuck off_.

Duh, maafkan Baekkie, dia kadang suka kelepasan mengumpat. Lebih-lebih saat sedang digenjot enak.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang sombong. Ia bersedia berkawan dengan siapa saja. Temannya berceceran di mana-mana. Hm, walau kebanyakan mbak fujo dan mas fudan, sih. Dia murah senyum (tapi tidak murahan), _easy going_ kalau kata teman-temannya. Mudah bergaul, terkadang mudah juga digauli— _eits_ , maksudnya digauli oleh pacar sendiri.

Omong-omong soal pacar, Baekhyun termasuk pacar yang manja-manja menggemaskan. Suka dielus sayang dan tak keberatan dengan tipe laki-laki _clingy_. Gemar dipeluk-peluk hangat serta dikecup-kecup basah. Karena dia mafhum, tubuhnya yang bahenol dengan pantat semok nan mengkal, pasti butuh usaha keras bagi kekasihnya untuk tidak menggerayanginya.

Namun begitu, Baekhyun juga tahu tempat. Tidak semua orang maklum, terlebih pada kaum pelangi seperti dirinya. Banyak orang _nyinyir_ di luaran sana yang tidak senang saat melihat pasangan bermesraan di sekitarnya. Sungguh, demi tato seksi Zain Malik, Baekhyun sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melakukan PDA, alias _Public Display of Affection_. Apa daya... Baekhyun yang lemah lembut ini, kalah kekuatan dengan kekasih raksasanya.

" _Enghh_... Chan, orang-orang melihat," Baekhyun menggeliat. Menggerakkan bahu dan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan mulut Chanyeol yang sedang menggigit-gigit daun telinganya. Tapi pacarnya itu keras kepala, malah kemudian menyusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam kaus Baekhyun. Menyentuh tonjolan semi menegang di dadanya. "Chan!" hardik Baekhyun, antara merinding kaget dan sebal.

Kekasihnya hanya terkekeh tanpa berniat sedikit pun menghentikan perbuatannya. Oh, Baekhyun ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari dadanya, tapi tak bisa. Karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi papan persegi bertuliskan nama orang yang kini sedang mereka tunggu.

"Chanyeol, kita sedang di bandara," sekali lagi Baekhyun memperingati.

"Aku tahu," jawab Chanyeol enteng, lantas dengan sengaja menjilat lubang telinga Bakhyun. Kontan saja Baekhyun terpekik lagi, membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas dan kini berpindah mengecupi pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhan, kalau begini Baekhyun jadi teringat Yifan. Mantan pacarnya yang hobi menggaulinya di dalam mobil, hingga suatu hari, mereka kepergok sekuriti mall saat tengah begituan di parkiran. Lalu digiring ke pos satpam untuk diberi peringatan dan wejangan. Kan malu sekali, mau taruh di mana wajah Baekhyun yang polos itu. Mana waktu digerebek anu Baekhyun belum sempat nyembur. Tahu kan rasanya? Sakiiit. Makanya, Baekhyun minta putus. Meskipun sampai sekarang Yifan tetap saja mengejar-ngejarnya, kadang malah main sembarang tabrak bibir saat Baekhyun sendirian tanpa pengawalan Chanyeol.

Oke, cukup. Baekhyun tidak mau mengulangi masa lalu. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol makin terangsang—karena berani sumpah, Baekhyun sudah merasakan sesuatu yang keras menusuk-nusuk pantatnya saat ini. Harus segera dihentikan, karena kalau tidak... Baekhyun juga akan ikut menegang (yang mana hampir). Dan kalau sudah begitu, Chanyeol akan menariknya ke toilet umum, melucuti celana masing-masing, 'anuan' di sana, kemudian datang _cleaning service_ , dan BAM! Mereka ketahuan. Lalu keesokan harinya Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau seperti itu lagi. Baekhyun tidak rela memutuskan Chanyeol karena hal konyol semacam itu. Ia sudah terlalu jatuh cinta dengan penis Chanyeol—eh, maksudnya... ia sudah sangat mencintai Chanyeol semenjak mereka mulai berpacaran dua bulan lalu.

Sekarang, Baekhyun harus cari cara agar Chanyeol menghentikan perbuatan tak senonohnya di depan umum.

 _"Chanyeol!"_

OH, puja kerang ajaib. Sepertinya itu teman Chanyeol yang memanggil. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas lega. Otaknya jadi tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah mencari cara. Deritanya pun akan segera taratasi.

"Kai..." akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dari dada Baekhyun. Ia melambai pada kerumunan orang yang baru keluar dari pintu terminal kedatangan. "Itu Kai, Baek. Sebelah sana," tunjuk Chanyeol, mengarahkan pandangan Baekhyun pada sosok laki-laki memakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang bertuliskan 'Los Angeles', dan bercelana kargo loreng selutut. Jaket kulit ia ikatkan di pinggang, serta sebuah _headphone_ bertengger di lehernya. Terlihat sedap di pandang mata.

 _Ugh_... kenapa sih teman Chanyeol harus begitu bentuknya? Berotot persis selera Baekhyun. Kan Baekkie jadi deg-degan. _Ya ampun_ , stop _, Byun 'Bitch' Baekhyun. Dilarang terangsang dengan teman pacar sendiri!_

Baekhyun berdeham cantik. Memasang wajah malu-malu, menunggu diperkenalkan sementara Chanyeol dan sang sahabat berpelukan jantan. Saling menanyakan kabar, kesehatan, dan basa-basi lain selayaknya teman yang bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama. Menurut penuturan Chanyeol, Kai ini sahabatnya sejak masih dalam kandungan. Terserah deh apa kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun sih mengiyakan saja. Biar _palli_. Nah, dua tahun lalu, si Kai ini pindah ke California untuk sekolah tari di sana.

"Baekkie, perkenalkan. Ini sahabatku, Kim Jongin. Tapi si hitam ini lebih suka dipanggil Kai. Katanya biar terdengar lebih keren," Chanyeol memperkenalkan sambil tertawa oleh leluconnya sendiri. "Dan, Kai... ini Baekhyun, pacarku," dia lantas tersenyum lebar, menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya.

"Kai," Kai mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Aduh, senyumnya tampan pula. Makin ser-seran Baekhyun jadinya. "Byun Baekhyun," balas Baekhyun, menampilkan senyum semanis mungkin agar tidak memalukan Chanyeol sebagai kekasih. Tangannya ikut terulur untuk menjabat Kai. Namun saat bersentuhan, Kai justru menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berpelukan. _Oh, ini_ style _Amerika_.

"Kai akan tinggal di apartemen kita, Baek," celetuk Chanyeol.

Ya, Tuhan... kuatlah iman Baekhyun. Selama berpelukan beberapa detik tadi, Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya dada dan perut Kai. Bagaimana ya dengan 'itu'-nya?

.

 **My BF and His Friend**

.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa kuat iman, Tuhan? Belum apa-apa saja dia sudah disuguhi tontonan menggairahkan begitu. Iya, si Kai, sahabat kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah meliuk-liukkan badan seksinya di tengah panggung itu. Sedang _battle dance_ ceritanya. Masalahnya, kenapa harus buka baju segala, sih? Ingin pamer roti sobek rasa cokelat miliknya? Baekhyun jadi penasaran, Kai sekolah _dance_ jauh-jauh ke Amerika untuk menjadi _stripper_ atau apa?

"Bukankah Kai mengagumkan?"

 _Uh_ , Baekhyun bergidik nikmat. Setengah terkejut karena ia terlalu fokus menyaksikan penampilan pria eksotis di depan sana. Tadi itu Chanyeol yang berbisik, pas sekali di telinganya. Kan? Baekhyun bahkan hampir lupa sedang berada di pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati tarian Kim Jongin, hm?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, yang jelas-jelas pertanyaan retoris.

Haruskah Baekhyun menjawab? Siapa pun yang mempunyai mata dan menonton tarian Kai, pasti setuju bahwa laki-laki itu mengagumkan. _Gang bang_ Baekhyun kalau ada orang di kelab ini yang tidak menikmati penampilan Kai. Meh.

"Suka menonton _cowok_ seksi menari, eh?" lagi, tanya Chanyeol. Sambil tangannya sibuk meremas-remas pinggul Baekhyun yang duduk menyamping di pangkuannya. Sesekali tangan satunya mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun, hingga membuat tubuh si mungil menggeliat keenakan. Chanyeol juga enak, sebab bokong Baekhyun seolah sedang menguleni adik kecilnya di dalam celana.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau yang menari." Memang hanya _seme_ yang bisa gombal?

"Begitu? Haruskah aku ikut menari ke depan?"

Baekhyun merengek manja, mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Chanyeol saat sang kekasih berlagak hendak menurunkannya. "Jangan... temani saja aku di sini."

"Lalu apa yang kudapatkan kalau menemanimu?" Tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai bergerilya ke dalam celana belakang Baekhyun, elus-elus pipi bawah sang kekasih lalu meremas gemas.

" _Euumm-hh..._ " si binal pura-pura berpikir panjang (separo mendesah), mendongakkan kepala sengaja untuk memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. "Aku?"

" _Call_. Apa pun maumu, cantik."

" _Ya—akh_!" Baekhyun mau protes, tapi keduluan jari berengsek Chanyeol yang masuk ke lubang berharganya. "Aku tampan, bukan cantik."

"Katakan pada pensil _eye liner_ -mu."

" _Em-hh..._ Chanyeol!" teriakan Baekhyun mengudara, perih dan geli-geli sedap ia rasakan pada lehernya. Ia merengek frustrasi, ingin menghentikan Chanyeol yang asyik menyupangi lehernya tapi dia keenakan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak suka bagian lehernya ditandai, ini musim panas, tahu...! Ia malas mengenakan syal ke mana-mana untuk menutupi lehernya yang memar-memar sensual. "Chan... jangan- _enghh..._ banyak-banyak."

Kali ini Chanyeol menuruti. Targetnya beralih ke atas, menyeretkan lidahnya menjilat sepanjang kulit leher Baekhyun hingga ke bagian telinga belakang. Mengulum sekaligus menggigiti daun telinga Baekhyun lantas berpindah ke bibir basah sang pacar. Mengecup sekilas bibir itu lalu menggigit belahan bawahnya. Baekhyun mengerang, menyambut ciuman Chanyeol dengan membuka mulutnya. Si mungil pun dilanda kepanikan seksual, merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang menjilati langit-langit mulutnya sementara di bawah sana jari Chanyeol masuk makin dalam—satu dan dua jari, menggaruki rektum gatalnya. Ditambah lagi tangan Chanyeol yang lain kini menulusup ke balik kemeja Baekhyun, mencubiti putingnya yang telah mengeras sempurna.

Lengkap sudah. Baekhyun seperti terbang ke awang-awang.

"Sial. Aku ingin memperkosamu di sini, Baek," geram Chanyeol di sela ciuman keduanya. Membuat remasan tangan Baekhyun di kerah baju Chanyeol menguat.

Baekhyun kemudian melepas tautan bibirnya tanpa menjauhkan kepalanya dari Chanyeol. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, mata sayunya memandang malu-malu manik sang kekasih. _Baekkie juga ingin cepat diperkosa Channie_ , balas batin Baekhyun. Tapi bolehkah? Ini kan termasuk tempat umum. "Baekkie malu, di sini banyak orang."

Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Ia tahu, pacarnya ini malu-malu kucing binal. Bilang tidak mau tapi kalau sudah disodok minta lebih. "Tidak akan ada yang peduli, Baek. Kau tidak lihat? Bartender di sana sedang disodok pelanggannya."

Pandangan Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjukkan Chanyeol, tepatnya ke meja bar. Seorang laki-laki berseragam bartender tampak sedang berdiri sambil berpegangan pada pinggiran meja bar di depannya. Sementara itu di belakangnya, pria berbadan besar berdiri menempeli punggungnya. Memeluknya dengan menenggelamkan kepala ke leher si bartender. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti paham apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Jelas sekali dari gerakan maju-mundur keduanya.

Jadi, tidak akan ada sekuriti atau _cleaning service_ yang akan menggerebek mereka nanti? Sepertinya tidak, putus Baekhyun. Orang-orang di sini terlalu biasa melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Lagaknya di tempat ini, setiap orang bebas mengeluarkan hasrat seksualnya di mana pun.

"Menghadap ke depan, Sayang."

"Apa?" Baekhyun tersentak, mengerjapkan mata ber- _eyeliner-_ nya (yang anehnya terlihat polos kekanakan) seolah menanyakan maksud Chanyeol. Ia kan tadi belum selesai menimbang-menimbang. Tadi Chanyeol bilang apa? Menghadap ke depan?

Tanpa memberikan penjelasan, Chanyeol kemudian menggeser tubuh Baekhyun di pangkuannya hingga kekasihnya itu benar-benar menghadap ke depan, memunggunginya. Sempat membuat Baekhyun menjerit ngilu saat jari-jarinya terburu ia keluarkan dari dalam lubang hangat si mungil.

Dan Baekhyun paham sekarang. "Chanyeol... kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanyanya seraya memutar badan sedikit menghadap ke belakang. Nadanya terdengar meragu, namun dalam dada Baekhyun berdebar _excited_.

"Ini akan menyenangkan, Sayang. Percaya padaku," Chanyeol menjawab mantap. Jarinya-jarinya sibuk membuka kaitan celananya, menurunkannya sedikit beserta dalamannya hanya untuk mengeluarkan sang adik kebanggaan.

Sontak mata sipit Baekhyun pun membulat. Demi _apah_? Penis Chanyeol sudah sekeras itu dan siap tempur! Si kucing binal menelan ludah susah payah. Itu adalah benda favorit Baekhyun. _Jadi, Baekkie akan benar-benar digauli di depan banyak orang?_ Oh, Baekhyun merasakan _pre-cum_ keluar dari miliknya. Ia juga sudah menegang rupanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh bangga melihat mimik _horny_ kekasihnya. Miliknya memang selalu mengagumkan. Bukannya sombong, tapi itu kenyataan. Chanyeol percaya diri dengan kepunyaannya. Digenggam miliknya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu pelan-pelan mengurutnya untuk lebih menggodai Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan satunya bergerak ke depan, berusaha membuka kancing dan resleting celana kucing nakalnya.

Bibir Chanyeol bermain-main di bahu mulus Baekhyun, mengecupinya seringan bulu. Entah sejak kapan lengan kemeja Baekhyun turun sebelah hingga memperlihatkan bahu dan lengan seputih saljunya.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Baekkie?" bisik Chanyeol, menggigit main-main lengan telanjang Baekhyun. Ia tertawa gemas melihat anggukan malu-malu _excited_ kekasihnya. "Kau juga harus membuka celanamu, Baek. Angkat sedikit bokong besarmu, Sayang," Chanyeol memerintah lembut. Bermaksud menurunkan celana Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil membuka kancing dan resletingnya.

Kehilangan keraguan, Baekhyun pun inisiatif menurunkan celananya sendiri sampai ke lutut. Tangannya lantas menuntun Chanyeol, membantu kepunyaan sang kekasih untuk memasuki senggamanya. " _E-eenghh..._ " Baekhyun melenguh, agak kewalahan sewaktu penis Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi dirinya.

Di belakangnya, Chanyeol pun menggeram. Menikmati miliknya yang perlahan tertelan sempurna di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Didengarnya suara Baekhyun, antara merintih kesakitan dan merengek keenakan. Ia tahu ini agak serat, pasalnya mereka hanya menggunakan _pre-cum_ Chanyeol sebagai pelumas. Untuk itu ia tak terburu, ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun hingga menyandar pada dadanya. Baekhyun menoleh, setengah miring dengan mengalungkan salah satu tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Napas keduanya bersahutan saat Baekhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka. Saling melumat dan menghisap.

"Sakit, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut di sela ciumannya. Dipeluknya Baekhyun dari belakang sembari tangannya aktif mengelus dada dan perutnya. Jarinya berputar-putar di daerah _areola_ Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

Baekhyun hanya mengeleng sebagai jawaban, masih mengejar bibir Chanyeol yang terus dilumat dan dikecupinya. Pinggulnya ia putar ke kiri ke kanan untuk membiasakan penis Chanyeol di lubang bokongnya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam menikmati.

Chanyeol paham betul sehingga membiarkan Baekhyun berbuat sesukanya. Toh, ia juga ikut enak. Namun, setelah itu Baekhyun terdengar merengek, tak rela Chanyeol memutus ciumannya. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau terkekeh gemas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini," jelasnya yang kemudian menaruh sebuah jaket ke atas pangkuan Baekhyun. Menutupi belalai Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bergoyang ke sana kemari.

Omong-omong, itu adalah jaket Kai—yang tadi ia titipkan di atas sofa. Kurang ajar memang Chanyeol ini.

" _Eoh_ , ini jaket Kai," ucap Baekhyun polos. Memandangi jaket kulit berwarna cokelat yang menutupi pahanya.

"Kenapa? Dia pasti tak keberatan." Chanyeol membalas santai, diam-diam memegangi pinggul Baekhyun untuk dia gerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah. Chanyeol pun turut serta bergerak, mendorong pula menarik kepunyaannya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan si mungil.

Mula-mula perlahan, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terlena dan mulai menaik-turunkan pantat sekalnya atas inisiatif sendiri. Baekhyun terlonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Dia merintih lagi, merasakan penis Chanyeol menggesek hangat dinding rektumnya. Baekhyun tertunduk keenakan, bergerak mencari nikmat. Cepat dan semakin cepat. Tangan Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak perlu memegangi pinggulnya. Pinggul Baekhyun bergerak secara otomatis, membimbing penis Chanyeol agar semakin dalam masuk dan mencapai titik nikmatnya.

" _O-ohh_... Chanyeol... ddalam, _enghh_ ~"

Si mungil mulai terengah, tapi tak ingin berhenti. Kepalanya yang tertunduk digapai Chanyeol, membuatnya mendongak lalu tanpa sengaja pandangan Baekhyun tertuju ke arah panggung. Pada sorot tajam milik sahabat kekasihnya yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikan. Darah Baekhyun berdesir cepat, merasa malu namun urung mengalihkan matanya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat Kai tersenyum miring padanya di tengah cahaya remang-remang kelab.

Chanyeol kembali menjilati bekas cupangannya di leher Baekhyun. Turun ke bawah hingga sampai ke puting menegang Baekhyun dan menghisapnya kuat. Bahkan lidahnya ikut bermain tanpa peduli sang kekasih yang merengek putus asa. Meski begitu, tatapan antara Baekhyun dan Kai tak terputus.

Lelaki eksotis di depan sana masih meliukkan tubuhnya, bergerak kian seduktif. Baekhyun seperti terpancing, pun semakin giat menggoyang penis Chanyeol di dalam dirinya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, seolah tengah menggodai Kai, mengatakan betapa ia menikmati kegiatannya saat ini

 _Baekkie suka diperhatikan_.

Gerakan Baekhyun tambah gencar, begitu pula sodokan penis Chanyeol dari bawah.

" _Em-mhh... fuck!_ " Maaf, kebiasaan memang sulit diubah. Baekhyun hampir sampai. Hampir klimaks dan ingin menyemburkan cairannya ke jaket milik Kai. "Chanyeol lebih cepat!" si nakal Baekhyun mulai memerintah. Matanya memandang Kai seduktif, balas tersenyum miring. Lantas kepalanya terbuang ke belakang, melenguh panjang begitu penis Chanyeol menghantam telak titik nikmatnya.

Dan selanjutnya hanya suara ' _ah... ah... ah.._.' lemah yang keluar dari mulut si binal.

.

.

 **My BF and His Friend**

.

.

Berlanjut ke part 2


	2. Part 02

**My BF and His Friend**

Chanbaek – Kaibaek

Romance-Humor-Friendship

Oneshoot (2 parts)

Warning! Mature, BxB, Bahasa Vulgar, Explicit Content, No Children

.

.

.

Apa Baekhyun pernah bilang kalau dia itu selebgram?

Belum, ya?

Baiklah, sekarang Baekhyun akan memberi tahu kalian semua. Baekhyun adalah seorang selebgram (lumayan) terkenal. Pengikutnya pun sudah mencapai angka jutaan. Ia hobi membagikan kegiatan sehari-harinya (baik foto maupun video) di akun Instagram miliknya—yang ia beri nama baekkie _kyeopta.

( _Warning_! Dilarang _nyinyirin_ nama akun Baekhyun!)

Makanya Baekhyun cuma mau punya pacar yang tampangnya oke. Biar bisa ia pamerkan di akun Instagramnya. Biasanya kalau sudah putus, Baekhyun akan menghapus semua foto-foto bersama sang mantan. Ya masa masih mau dipajang... nanti cemburu dong pacarnya yang sekarang.

Oh, iya, Baekhyun juga banyak menerima _endorse_ , loh. Tarifnya terjangkau, kok. Ya... sesuailah dengan jumlah _followers_ di akunnya dan ke- _famous_ -an Baekhyun. Bisa nego pula bagi yang memang serius. _Eits_ , tapi Baekhyun pilih-pilih, ya... dia tidak sembarangan menerima _endorse_ -an. Dia anti meng- _endorse_ produk-produk macam obat kuat, pembesar, pemanjang, peninggi (mau _ngejek_ Baekhyun atau apa, hah?), dan lain sebagainya. Obat pemutih juga dilarang, Baekhyun kan kulitnya sudah seputih salju semenjak lahir (tidak perlu obat pemutih lagi). Dia tidak mau menipu _followers_ -nya dengan produk _endorse_ -annya.

Biasanya Baekhyun hanya menerima _endorse_ produk-produk _skincare_ , yang juga ia gunakan untuk menyehatkan dan lebih memuluskan kulitnya. Atau produk kosmetik dengan merk terpercaya. Pokoknya _no tipu-tipu_.

Duh, kan? Baekhyun jadi banyak bercerita. Padahal dia sedang ingin mengabadikan kegiatan bangun tidurnya—untuk dia unggah ke akun Instagramnya, tentu saja.

Tadi Baekhyun sudah basuh muka, gosok gigi, dan memulas _make up_ tipis-tipis di wajahnya ( _make up no make up_ namanya). Piyamanya kali ini adalah _hoodie_ sang kekasih pujaan—yang kalau dipakai Baekhyun panjangnya sampai ke paha mulusnya. Tidak perlu menggunakan celana, karena Baekhyun hanya akan memotret separuh badannya.

Oke, siap. Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut sebatas pinggul lalu mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Jeprat-jepret berbagai _angle_ dengan pose mengantuk imut di pagi hari. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin mengajak Chanyeol. Tapi saat dia bangun tadi, kekasihnya itu sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar. Mungkin sedang berolahraga di luar.

Selesai sesi foto di tempat tidur, selanjutnya adalah sesi foto sarapan cantik. Pagi ini rencananya Baekhyun akan membuat _pancake_ untuk menu sarapannya—oh, dan susu stroberi. Tenang saja, Bekhyun bisa masak, kok. Lagi pula, sekarang kan sudah ada bahan-bahan instan untuk membuat adonan _pancake_. Tinggal tuang, goreng, setelah itu tambahkan _topping_ sesuai selera.

 _And... this is it. Pancake with melted cheese and strawberry milk_ ala Byun Baekhyun, siap santap.

"Pagi, Baek."

 _Penis Zayn Malik!_ —eh, untung Baekhyun tidak kelepasan latahnya. Tidak elit sekali kan latah seperti itu? "Kai!" suara Baekhyun sedikit tinggi. Dia kaget, tahu! Untung juga _pancake_ di tangannya tidak jatuh dan tumpah. Baekhyun lupa kalau sahabat pacarnya ini numpang tinggal di apertemen mereka.

"Maaf, membuatmu terkejut." Si Kai ini malah tertawa, terlihat tidak tulus meminta maaf.

Baekhyun jadi kesal dibuatnya. Apalagi Kai datang hanya memakai celana _training_ tanpa atasan, alias _shirtless_. Rambutnya masih agak basah, mungkin habis mandi. Kesal, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pemandangan kotak-kotak seksi di perut Kai. _Huh_ , _Baekkie jadi ingin sarapan roti sobek rasa cokelat._

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Abaikan saja Kai. Ingat! Dilarang terangsang dengan sahabat pacar sendiri! Lupakan kejadian malam lalu! Anggap waktu itu Baekhyun dapat bisikan setan sehingga ia terangsang oleh Kai dan muncrat di jaketnya. Lagi pun malam itu kan Baekhyun memang sedang disetubuhi kekasihnya, wajar dong kalau dia muncrat.

Masalah jaket? Tenang saja, Baekhyun sudah mencucinya sampai bersih dan sekarang sudah kembali ke empunya.

Sekarang, lebih baik Baekhyun melanjutkan sesi foto sarapannya. Ia lantas duduk di kursi meja makan. Pertama, foto dulu makanannya. Sepiring _pancake_ dan segelas susu stroberi, dari atas— _cekrek_ , dari samping— _cekrek-cekrek,_ dari samping lain— _cekrek-cekrek-cekrek_.

Kedua, potong sedikit _pancake_ -nya lalu... _cekrek_. Eh, tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun monyong-monyong memperhatikan hasil jepretannya. Sepertinya akan lebih bagus jika memperlihatkan tangan Baekhyun saat sedang memotong. _Cekrek-cekrek-cekrek. Perfect_! Baekhyun senyum puas melihat foto terakhirnya. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun memang selalu terlihat sempurna di kamera.

Selanjutnya adalah foto selfie. Ambil satu sendok _pancake_ , taruh di depan mulut, senyum imut, mata ke kamera dan...

"Aku bisa bantu memotretmu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, batal mengambil gambar. Dilihatnya Kai di sana, tengah berdiri—bersandar pada meja pantri—dengan secangkir kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya. Membuat ponsel di tangan Baekhyun otomatis mengarah pada laki-laki itu, dan _cekrek_.

Apa-apaan?!

Dia sekarang punya foto Kai di ponselnya. _Shirtless_ pula. Dasar tangan nakal!

Berlagak biasa saja (padahal dalam hati malu berat), Baekhyun pun kembali membalikkan badan. Tak menghiraukan Kai yang terkekeh di belakang sana. "Tidak perlu. Konsepnya adalah foto selfie, jadi aku harus mengambil foto sendiri," jawab Baekhyun sebiasa mungkin dan lanjut mengambil foto selfienya. Namun, suara dentingan cangkir ke atas meja tiba-tiba saja mengejutkan Baekhyun. Kini Kai berdiri membungkuk di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku pernah kursus fotografi, kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal dengan hasilnya," tawar Kai lagi, berbicara persis di samping telinga Baekhyun. Suara dan hembusan napasnya membuat tubuh sensitif Baekhyun meremang. _Ugh_ , si mungil bahkan hampir mendesah. "Bagaimana?"

Dan Baekhyun hampir kembali kelepasan mengumpat saat menoleh ke samping. Bibirnya dengan milik Kai nyaris saja bersentuhan. "K-kau yakin fotonya akan bagus?" Baekhyun refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghukum mulutnya yang mendadak tergagap.

Dia tidak tahu, karena perbuatannya tadi giliran Kai yang mengumpat dalam hati. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, Baek," jawab Kai seraya perlahan menegakkan tubuh. Meraih cangkir kopinya di atas meja dan menyesapnya dengan tampan.

Baekhyun nampak menimbang-nimbang. Menatap _pancake_ dan susu stroberinya seolah meminta persetujuan.

Baiklah, putus Baekyun. Kalau fotonya lebih bagus pasti nanti _love_ -nya juga lebih banyak.

"Oke, boleh dicoba." Akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui.

Kai tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Disesap kopinya sekali lagi lalu meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. "Aku ambil kameraku dulu."

Begitu Kai berjalan ke kamar tamu (yang menjadi kamarnya saat ini), Baekhyun pun ikut berlari ke arah kamarnya. Meraih _lipgloss_ rasa stroberi di atas nakas dan mengaplikasikannya ke bibir. Baekhyun bercermin sejenak, merapikan dengan jari kemudian bergegas kembali ke meja makan. Bibirnya lebih lembab sekarang. Siap dikecup—eh, maksudnya siap dipotret menggunakan kamera milik Kai.

Tak lama, Kai datang dengan membawa kamera digitalnya. Dia menjajal kameranya dengan memotret sembarang objek yang ada di dapur. Dari caranya memegang kamera, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Kai cukup profesional dalam hal fotografi.

"Baiklah, bisa dimulai sekarang?" Kai bertanya sembari membenahi letak piring dan gelas di hadapan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun mengiyakan, ia mulai mengambil tempat dan mengarahkan kameranya pada Baekhyun. "Jangan menghadap ke kamera, Baek. Kau tahu _canded camera_ , kan?"

Sudah pasti Baekhyun tahu, dia sering berfoto seperti itu bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Buat senatural mungkin. Nikmati makananmu."

Bergaya natural, tidak menghadap kamera, makan dengan bahagia tapi tetap elegan. Baekhyun mengikuti semua instruksi dari Kai. Cukup mudah bagi Baekhyun sebenarnya, karena dia termasuk seorang yang fotogenik.

"Sekarang menghadap ke kamera, kau bisa berpose dengan gelasnya."

Baekhyun menuruti, mengangkat gelas susunya kemudian ia tempelkan di samping bibir. Dengan kepala sedikit ia miringkan dan tersenyum anak-anak. _Cekrek._ Ganti pose, _cekrek, cekrek, cekrek_. _Eoh_ , ada lelehan keju di telunjuk Baekhyun. Ia berpose lagi, memasukkan telunjuk yang berlelehan keju ke dalam mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Mata Baekhyun lurus ke kamera, menunjukkan tatapan seksinya.

Sang fotografer menelan ludah diam-diam.

 _Cekrek!_

Yang terakhir itu terlihat cukup panas.

"Kau ingin melihat hasilnya?"

Oh, sudah selesai? Baekhyun lantas menjilat sungguhan telunjuknya, membersihkan lelehan keju di sana. Menunggu Kai menunjukkan hasilnya dengan perasaan antusias.

Kai meletakkan kameranya di atas meja di hadapan Baekhyun. Membungkuk di sampingnya, dengan satu tangan menyangga pada sandaran kursi tempat si mungil duduk. "Ekspresimu semuanya fotogenik, tidak ingin mencoba jadi foto model, hm?" ucapnya seraya menunjukkan gambar-gambar hasil jepretannya.

"Apa bisa? Aku tidak setinggi kau atau Chanyeol," Baekhyun menimpali sambil lalu, matanya fokus melihat foto-foto dirinya di kamera Kai. Ternyata hasilnya memang memuaskan, serasa sedang melakukan sesi foto studio.

"Foto model tak harus tinggi, kecuali kau ingin menjadi model _runway_."

Lagi-lagi bulu tengkuk Baekhyun meremang, suara Kai tadi terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dan benar saja, sesaat setelahnya Baekhyun merasakan Kai yang mengendusi belakang lehernya.

"Kurasa kau cocok menjadi foto model telanjang."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Dada Baekhyun berdebar penuh antisipasi. Endusan Kai makin ke depan, dari pelipis turun ke rahang bawahnya.

"Pahamu indah, Baek. Pasti akan semakin terlihat indah di kamera."

Kesepuluh jemari Baekhyun otomatis meremas ujung _hoodie_ Chanyeol—yang ternyata sudah tersingkap jauh ke atas, menampakkan keseluruhan paha putihnya. _Uh_ , Baekhyun lupa kalau saat ini ia tidak memakai celana. Ini tidak benar, tapi Baekhyun suka saat Kai memandangi pahanya.

 _Demi Tuhan, sadarlah Byun 'Bitch' Baekhyun!_

"Kau tahu, Baek? Kau punya bakat merangsang setiap laki-laki, gay bahkan _straight_. Apalagi saat melihatmu melakukan seks. Kurasa kau juga berbakat menjadi bintang porno."

Bukankah seharusnya kalimat Kai barusan termasuk pelecehan? Namun nyatanya tubuh Baekhyun justru gembira mendengarnya. Ia terpejam, membiarkan bibir Kai menghampiri miliknya. Mendesah lirih saat tangan besar Kai mengelusi paha dalamnya. Baekhyun pun terlena, kedua tangannya meraih leher belakang Kai begitu lelaki itu melumat bibirnya. Yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan sama melumat. Mereka berlomba saling hisap—bibir, lidah... apa pun yang bisa dihisap di mulut keduanya. Tangan Kai yang sebelumnya berada di sandaran kursi pun berpindak ke tengkuk Baekhyun, mendongakkannya untuk mempermudah sesi _make out_ mereka.

Bibir Kai tebal, Baekhyun menikmati saat mengulum bibir tersebut. Teksturnya berbeda dari bibir kepunyaan kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol..._

 _Tunggu!_

 _Chanyeol?_

 _Iya, Chanyeol... kekasihmu. Sahabat Kai, dasar_ bitch!

Mata Baekhyun pun sontak terbuka. Tangannya yang mengalungi leher Kai refleks mendorong dada si lelaki _tan_ , hingga membuatnya mundur sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Baekhyun kan lemah lembut, jadi tenaganya tidak seberapa saat mendorong tadi. Kai memandanginya dengan sorot tajam, bibirnya terlihat basah menggoda. Napasnya satu-dua sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Baek..."

Mulut Baekhyun sudah terbuka, ingin mengumpati Kai tapi tidak jadi. Ini bukan salah Kai sepenuhnya. Baekhyun juga salah. Salah karena hormon pelacurnya. Karena itu, Baekhyun segera bangkit berdiri, memilih untuk kabur saja dari sana, namun... ternyata cekalan Kai lebih cepat menyambar lengannya.

 _Brakk..._

 _Auh_ , Baekhyun dibanting (pelan) hingga pantat bahenolnya menabrak pinggiran meja. Kemudian badan Kai yang kekar tanpa baju itu menghimpit tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Memaksa untuk kembali berciuman, tapi Baekhyun menolak. Kepalanya geleng kanan geleng kiri untuk menghindar.

 _Tolong, Tuhan. Baekkie mau tobat._

"Kai... jangan— _ahh_! _Please_... aku pacar sahabatmu. Jangan perkosa aku-hh," Baekhyun mengiba, meminta belas kasihan Kai yang terus meraba-sentuh semua bagian sensitifnya.

"Jangan? Bukankah kau suka diperkosa, hm, Baekkie?"

Tidak, jangan lagi!Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, kakinya bergetar layaknya jeli. Baekhyun itu lemah dengan _dirty talk_. Sepasang tangannya yang semula menahan dada Kai pun perlahan mengendur. Orang bilang, saat diperkosa lebih baik pasrah saja. Nikmati, daripada memberontak nanti malah disakiti. Apa Baekyun juga harus begitu?

Akhirnya Kai berhasil mendapatkan bibir si mungil lagi. Cium, kulum, jilat menggodai Baekhyun agar membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun masih berusaha menolak, meski tak seheboh sebelumnya. Sampai ketika Kai menjambak belakang rambutnya, Baekhyun pun mengerang, yang langsung dimanfaatkan Kai untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Menarik lidah Baekhyun untuk ia hisapi. Saling bertukar saliva. Memperdengarkan decakan basah.

Kai bermain lebih kasar, namun anehnya, Baekhyun seperti makin terangsang karenanya. Jambakan Kai mengencang, lantas benar-benar menarik rambut Baekhyun ke bawah hingga kepala si pemuda cantik terdongak (bahkan Baekhyun sampai bisa melihat langit-langit dapur). Dan dengan sensualnya Kai menjilat mulai dari leher bawah Baekhyun... perlahan terus ke atas mencapai dagunya.

" _Ahh-hahh... hiks_ , Kai~" Baekhyun terisak. Merasakan basah di leher, pula basah di bawah sana. Terpejam erat tak kuasa menahan getaran nikmat tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya dengan frustrasi mencengkeram pinggang telanjang si lelaki _tan_.

Tersenyum menang, Kai memindah pegangannya ke bawah. Pada bongkahan kenyal milik sang korban. Sementara mulutnya tetap menggodai leher Baekhyun, tangannya meremasi daging sintal tersebut. Kai makin merapatkan diri, tangannya di bawah sana lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia dudukkan di atas meja. Seketika menyelipkan badannya di tengah kaki Baekhyun yang baru saja ia buka lebar. Membuat si mungil terpekik kaget dengan suaranya yang lucu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggenjotmu di sini? Sepertinya kau suka digauli di tempat terbuka."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju. Napasnya memburu, menatap Kai malu-malu-takut tapi menggemaskan. Ekspresi ketakutan polos layaknya anak-anak, yang justru terlihat lebih menggairahkan di mata Kai. Sesuatu di balik celana _training_ Kai kian mengeras dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak suka digenjot di sini?"

Sekali lagi Baekyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka digauli di tempat terbuka," jawabnya melirih. Memunculkan kekehan gemas dari lelaki di depannya.

"Jadi kau ingin kugauli di mana, hm?"

"Jang-an..." katanya dengan gelengan lemah, kubangan air merebak di mata sipitnya. Catatan Baekhyun untuk kalian: kau boleh pasrah dan menikmati saat sedang diperkosa, tapi cobalah untuk setidaknya (pura-pura) menangis, dengan begitu kau tidak akan dianggap murahan.

Kai hanya tersenyum ringan menanggapi lalu berbisik, "Aku akan tetap memperkosamu, Baekkie. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya," sambil menjilat sebulir air mata yang jatuh di pipi si pemuda cantik. Dibuatnya Baekhyun melenguh terkejut dengan mengangkangkan kakinya di atas meja, mendorong tubuhnya hingga terebah kemudian melepas satu-satunya bawahan yang Baekhyun kenakan. "Lihat, kau sudah basah ternyata, _Pussy_."

Dan Baekyun sukses melenguh keras begitu lidah hangat Kai menyapa bagian senggamanya, menjilati lingkaran luar lubang berkedut si mungil. Mata Baekyun terpejam, antara geli dan ekstasi. Napasnya makin memburu kala lelaki di bawah sana memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus, serta mengulum bola kembarnya. Baekhyun sungguh tak kuasa, satu tangan menggapai-gapai pinggiran meja untuk dicengkeram, satu tangan ia gigiti putus asa. Kepala mendongak mengeluarkan desah kepasrahan.

" _Mmhh-mahh... ahh-ahh-ahh~_ "

Si pemerkosa tambah gencar menyodokkan jarinya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan, pun mulai mengocok penis (tak seberapa besar) milik korbannya. Berulang kali prostat Baekhyun tergaruk enak. Dan tak sampai lima menit, Baekhyun menjerit bersama keluarnya cairan putih kental yang membasahi tangan Kai—yang langsung ia jadikan pelumas di lubang Baekhyun. Meratakannya di dalam sana sembari ia menurunkan sedikit celananya. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang telah mengeras sempurna, besar dan panjang.

Nikmat sekali rasanya mengocok sambil memandangi lubang berkedut yang juga tengah ia kocok. Dipandanginya si korban yang masih menggelepar sehabis klimaks, terlihat seksi dengan telunjuk yang ia gigiti, mata terpejam, serta lenguhan-lenguhan lirih.

Dilebarkan oleh Kai kedua paha Baekhyun, sungguh ia sudah tidak sabar. Kedutan merah di hadapannya seolah memanggil-manggil untuk segera dimasuki. Maka tanpa pikir panjang penis Kai pun melesak masuk dalam sekali hentakan.

 _"_ _Argh!_ " Kai menggeram jantan.

Dan Baekhyun terlonjak kesakitan.

Namun Kai tidak menunggu. Ia sedang memainkan peran sebagai pemerkosa sekarang, jadi ia tak ambil pusing dengan Baekhyun yang meronta minta dilepaskan. Kai terus menggenjot, masuk lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dalam tempo konstan.

" _Akh_! Kai, _appo-ohh_... keluarkan— _hiks_ , _jebal-ssh appo..._ "

Kai tak peduli, lanjut menumbuki anus Baekhyun dengan seringai di bibirnya. Menatapi Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya memelas. Bibirnya mencebik minta dikasihani dengan sorot mata anak anjingnya. Jari-jari lentiknya meremas kerah _hoodie_ yang ia pakai. Serta tubuh yang terdorong maju-mundur seirama hantaman penis Kai. Nampak seperti hidangan lezat di atas meja makan dalam pandangan sang pemerkosa.

Lama-lama si korban terlalai dari rasa sakitnya. Racauannya masih mengadu kesakitan tetapi selanjutnya melenguh keenakan. "Kai— _hiks... appo-engghh... appo... uhh—enghhh... eunghhh~_ " Burung kecil milik Baekhyun bangkit kembali.

" _Ah, shit_! Lubangmu menghisapku, Baek," Kai mengumpat nikmat.

Baekhyun ditarik hingga terduduk kemudian dipeluknya erat. Mereka berpelukan, kaki Baekhyun secara otomatis melingkari punggung pemerkosanya. Lengannya memeluk leher Kai sebagai pegangan. Kai terus menumbuknya tanpa lelah, merabai punggung sempit nan halus Baekhyun di dalam _hoodie_ sang kekasih. Peduli setan! Baekhyun tak ingat lagi sedang diperkosa sahabat pacarnya saat ini.

Keras. Baekhyun tahu sekarang seberapa keras penis Kai—yang secara nyata ia rasakan menggesek dinding rektumnya.

 _Ouh..._ Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, tiba-tiba Kai mengangkat tubuhnya. Entah mau dibawa ke mana, Baekhyun pasrah saja. Selama penis besar, panjang, dan keras Kai menyumpal lubang nakalnya. Ia mendesah di telinga Kai selama si lelaki _tan_ berjalan menggendongnya. Si penis besar seolah mengaduk-aduk di dalam sana.

Lalu, _brukk_...

Baekhyun terbanting di atas kasur. Badannya mental-mental dengan kaki mengangkang. Ia mengaduh binal, penis Kai lepas dari analnya. Namun, secepat kilat berikutnya Kai ikut naik ke atas ranjang, membalik tubuh mungil Baekhyun sampai tengkurap. Dan menunggingkan bokong mulusnya.

 _Plakk!_ Satu tamparan Kai layangkan pada sebelah pipi si pantat. Baekhyun mengerang, pinggulnya makin naik akibat panasnya tamparan. _Plak! Plak!_ Dua kali di tempat yang sama, menimbulkan bekas memerah di kulit putihnya. Direnggangkan dengan kedua ibu jarinya lubang memerah di hadapannya, lantas meludahinya.

"Sayang sekali kameraku tertinggal di dapur. Lubang bokongmu pasti terlihat menakjubkan di foto, Baek. Oh, atau kau ingin aku merekamnya? Berkedut, memerah, dan basah. Seperti lubang pelacur."

Baekhyun melenguh mendengarnya, menggoyang pantatnya seolah menggodai untuk cepat-cepat dimasuki kembali. Dan Kai cukup tahu kode _uke_ binal macam Baekhyun.

 _Plakk!_

Satu tamparan lagi sebelum penis berurat Kai akhirnya kembali menerobos lubang nakal Baekhyun. Kai langsung tancap gas, membuat si pemuda cantik terus meneriaki namanya. Bunyi-bunyi erotis persenggamaan keduanya terdengar memenuhi kamar tamu. Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk ke bawah, melenguh nikmat dengan tangan-tangan meremasi kain seprai. Saliva membasahi sudut bibirnya, suara _ah... ah... ah..._ terus ia perdengarkan.

Sampai saat Kai menarik belakang rambutnya dan ia pun mendongak, mata Baekhyun seketika terbelalak. Seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Memandanginya dengan wajah dingin serta tatapan mata yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Chanyeol..."

.

 **My BF and His Friend**

 **.**

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa. Mengadu bahwa ia diperkosa? Mana mungkin Chanyeol percaya, wajahnya saja menunjukkan kalau ia suka. Suka diperkosa.

Baekhyun kelabakan, hendak melepaskan diri tapi Kai justru menariknya ke atas, memeluk hingga tubuh keduanya bersimbuh dan saling menempel. Kai tak mau melepas penisnya. Malah semakin ganas menumbuki. Padahal ia jelas-jelas tahu Chanyeol ada di sana.

"Kai— _ugh_... lepas. _Jebal_..." mohon Baekhyun, berusaha melepas belitan tangan Kai di perutnya. "Chanyeol," ditatapnya Chanyeol—yang masih tak bergerak—dengan sirat penyesalan. Tangannya memegangi lengan Kai yang kini malah memasuki _hoodie_ -nya, merabai perut hingga dada lalu mencubit tonjolan sensitifnya. "Kai~ _please-hh, hiks—stop_ ," kali ini Baekhyun ganti menatap Kai, memelas agar dilepaskan.

Namun apa yang diucapkan Kai selanjutnya sontak membuat Baekhyun terperangah. "Tenang saja, kami biasa berbagi apa pun sejak dulu. Benar kan, Yeol? Kau tak keberatan kan membagi kekasih cantikmu denganku?"

 _What the flower_...

Tubuh Baekhyun bergidik. Ia memandang Chanyeol takut-takut. Masih terlonjak-lonjak karena sodokan penis sahabat sang pacar.

Chanyeol mulai menghampiri. "Aku tahu kau binal, Baek. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau senakal ini."

"Tidak, Baekkie tidak nakal, Channie..." bantah Baekhyun, menggeleng ketakutan mendengar suara berat kekasihnya. Mimiknya masih tak terbaca. Apa Chanyeol marah? _Chanyeol pasti tak suka kekasihnya dibagi_. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga (yang tadi tak benar-benar ia gunakan), Baekhyun membebaskan diri dari pelukan Kai. Ia tersungkur di atas kasur. _Ugh,_ penis Kai pun terlepas. Segera ia merangkak ke pinggir ranjang, menggapai Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak nakal, hm? Tadi aku melihat kau disetubuhi sahabatku. Kau bilang itu tidak nakal?"

" _Aniya_..." lagi, Baekhyun membantah. Bersimpuh di atas kasur untuk menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan sang kekasih. "Kai memperkosaku," adunya kemudian, menunjuk tersangka pemerkosaan yang hanya menanggapi dengan kedikan bahu. Baekhyun sebal melihatnya.

"Dan kau menyukainya."

 _Damn_! Tebakan Chanyeol tepat sekali. Baekhyun gelagapan mencari alasan. Matanya kembali memandang Kai (yang telah dalam posisi duduk bersila di atas ranjang) dan pada penisnya yang masih mengacung tegak. _Penis Kai memang nikmat_. Baekhyun merasa sayang menganggurkannya begitu saja. Ditatapnya Chanyeol sejurus, "Chanyeol, _mianhae_ ," dengan raut melas.

"Kau harus dihukum, _Baby_ ," Chanyeol mengultimatum, melepas simpul tali celana olahraganya dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun. "Menungging. Hisap penisku."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Masih belum mengerti situasinya. Chanyeol sungguhan marah atau tidak, sih? Hukuman menghisap penis? Baekhyun malah akan menganggapnya sebagai hadiah. Oh? Atau Chanyeol sedang bermain peran _master and slave_ , semacam BDSM begitu?

"Kenapa diam? Tidak mau—"

"Mau!" Oh, ya ampun! Baekhyun malu sendiri, di depan dua pria seksi dia berlaku _slutty_. Baekhyun mengkerut, tak sengaja melihat Kai yang tersenyum melecehkan sambil mengurut penis. _U-uh_ , Baekhyun sebal... dia kan ingin mengurutnya juga.

"Dasar pelacur," Chanyeol juga menertawainya, tawa mengejek lebih tepatnya. Dua kali sudah dia dikatai pelacur, tapi toh Baekhyun tak merasa keberatan. "Tunggu apalagi? Hisap sekarang!"

Dan Baekhyun pun mematuhi. Menungging (dengan siku menumpu pada kasur) sesuai perintah—namun sebelumnya dia buka baju lebih dulu. Baekhyun mau tampil _all out_! Telanjang sambil hisap-hisap penis panjang.

Pertama-tama, Baekhyun menurunkan celana _training_ (beserta dalaman)kekasihnya hanya sebatas paha—dan, oh! Penis Chanyeol langsung menampar bibirnya. Padahal itu baru setengah keras. Terbaik memang.

Tanpa buang waktu, Baekhyun pun lekas menggenggam, dua tangan sekaligus. Urut ke atas-bawah sembari menjilati ujung kepalanya. Kulum-kulum seperti saat dia mengulum lolilop stroberi kesukaanya. Bedanya yang ini rasanya asin-asin bikin ketagihan. Lidahnya memutari si kepala penis, meratakan cairan Chanyeol yang bercampur dengan salivanya. Putar-putar sampai Baekhyun mendengar desahan berat milik pacarnya. Pasti Chanyeol keenakan, pekerjaan meniupnya memang tak pernah mengecewakan. Tak sia-sia Baekhyun belajar teknik-teknik _blow job_ setiap minggu dari video-video porno langganannya.

Jilatannya beralih pada bagian batang, menjilat naik-turun naik-turun. Sesekali mengikuti guratan urat yang mulai timbul di sana. Baekhyun suka tekstur kasarnya saat menyentuh lidah.

"Masukkan, Baek," geram Chanyeol, tanpa disuruh pun Baekhyun sudah akan memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Dasar tidak sabaran.

Penis besar nan panjang Chanyeol pun Baekhyun lahap seketika. Meski agak kesusahan karena ukurannya, tapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha. Bagian bawahnya yang tak masuk Baekhyun urut, bola-bolanya pun turut. Mulut Baekhyun kan mungil-mungil imut, tak muat kalau harus menelan seluruh penis raksasa Chanyeol. Salivanya sampai tumpah-tumpah saking asyiknya dia menghisap. Naik dan turun kepala Baekhyun. Geraman Chanyeol terdengar makin sering, tangannya juga tak tinggal diam menggerakkan kepala si binal.

"Permisi... boleh aku melanjutkan?" Itu suara Kai.

Melanjutkan apa? Baekhyun penasaran. Didengarnya sang pacar berdeham seperti mengiyakan. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mulut penuh penis. Di atasnya Chanyeol menatap tajam, tak ada senyum jenaka yang biasanya ia tunjukkan. Baekhyun jadi gemetaran, memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya namun tiba-tiba sesuatu mengejutkannya.

" _Emh-nyahh!_ " Baekhyun berteriak, penis Chanyeol tak sengaja terlepas. Sialan, Kai memasukinya lagi tanpa peringatan. Ia hendak menoleh untuk protes tapi Chanyeol keburu menjambak rambutnya.

"Jangan berhenti, _bitch_ ," lalu memaksa Baekhyun menelan penisnya kembali.

Membuat Baekhyun tersedak kewalahan, apalagi di belakang sana Kai menggenjot dengan brutal. Menghentak-hentak tubuh Bakhyun hingga penis di mulutnya makin masuk ke dalam. Terdorong ke depan dan ke belakang, ditusuk di setiap lubang. Baekhyun terpejam, berkonsentrasi mengulum kejantanan di mulutnya. Tapi Chanyeol seperti kesetanan, ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya memperkosa mulut Baekhyun. Ia diperkosa depan dan belakang.

Suara ' _grrkk, grrkkk_ ' tercekik terdengar dari Baekhyun. Sang kekasih memasukkan kepunyaannya terlalu dalam, melakukan _deepthroat_ hingga Baekhyun kepayahan. Sisi-sisi kepalanya dipegangi agar tak bergerak. Chanyeol mendorong dan mendiamkan penisnya di sana, terdongak menikmati. Si cantik terbelalak, mencengkeram paha Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan. _Enggh... terlalu dalam_.

" _Puahh... ohokk-ohokk..._ " Baekhyun terbatuk hebat begitu Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya. Menunduk megap-megap dengan liur mengalir ke dagu dan lehernya. Perutnya bergejolak, merasa ingin muntah. Dia terisak, bahkan hidungnya sengau memproduksi lendir.

"Kau bermain kasar Yeol," komentar Kai di belakang, acuh tak acuh sebenarnya. Dibelahnya pipi-pipi pantat Baekhyun, memperlihatkan lubang becek yang seolah menghisap-hisap miliknya.

Chanyeol meremat dagu Baekhyun, memaksa si mungil untuk terdongak menghadapnya. "Dia suka dikasari. Bukan begitu, Baekkie?" balasnya menyeringai—yang ditanggapi rengekan oleh si cantik Baekkie. Diusap-usapkan ujung penisnya pada bibir Baekhyun, lantas meratakan _pre-cum_ -nya di kedua pipi _chubby_ sang kekasih. Terlihat makin seksi saja Baekhyun di matanya. Terisak dengan wajah memerah serta mengkilap oleh lendir. Matanya layu basah, menatap Chanyeol (berakting) memohon belas kasihan. "Hisap lagi," titahnya kemudian.

Mulut Baekhyun kembali penuh, Kai terus memenuhi bagian belakangnya—menusuk sesekali memutar. Baekhyun tak sanggup berpikir lagi, kepalanya dipegangi sementara kekasih raksasanya itu menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

" _Mmphh... mmphh-mmph..._ " desahan Baekhyun tertahan penis. Bokongnya tersumpal kejantanan. Dan miliknya semakin menegang, cairannya menetes-netes ke bawah. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat fabrik seprai. Badannya mulai goyah, terengah hampir ke puncaknya. Dia akan keluar tanpa disentuh, binal sekali.

Desahannya pun kian menjadi. Diiringi geraman kedua dominan yang giat mengerjai tubuhnya, Baekhyun merasa terberkati. Berteriak dalam sumpalan penis mencapai klimaks kedua kali.

.

 **My BF and His Friend**

 **.**

Baekhyun kelelahan. Sungguh. Kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu entah kapan ingin berhenti. Muncrat saja belum, padahal Baekhyun sudah dua kali. Namun, Baekhyun juga tidak bisa (mau) menolak saat kedua dominan tersebut berlaku lebih gila.

Ini menyakitkan, analnya seperti terbelah bahkan melebihi saat pertama kali ia dibobol. Jelas saja, pasalnya kini lubangnya harus menerima dua kejantanan sekaligus, _double penetration_!—dengan dua _giant penis_. Tapi Baekhyun suka, dia merasa hebat melakukannya. _Hallelujah_.

" _Emhh_... penuh, lubang Bakkie penuhh~" Pemuda binal meracau, suaranya serak—terlalu dalam ditusuk sebelumnya. Punggung telanjang bergesekan dengan dada bidang dan perut kencang (yang sama telanjang) milik sang kekasih, terhentak maju-mundur depan-belakang. Kaki direnggangkan, menampilkan lubang tersumpal dua kejantanan. Jika milik Chanyeol masuk, milik Kai keluar, begitu bergantian terus-menerus dalam tempo semakin cepat.

" _Emh—fuck_ , aku hampir," Kai mengumpat, miliknya sudah berkedut hebat. Kantung pelir pun memberat, ingin segera memuntahkan semen kelelakiannya. Gerakan pinggul mulai tak konstan, cepat dan menusuk dalam. Teriakan si binal pun seolah menjadi pecutan. Ditambah gesekan antar penis di dalam, Kai lantas tak tahan. Menarik sang kebanggaan, mengocok asal dan menyembur tepat di atas perut rata Baekhyun. Beberapa semprotan mani, ia kemudian jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang. Terengah namun terpuaskan. " _Shit_! Kekasihmu benar-benar memuaskan, Yeol."

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, sekelumit ketidakrelaan muncul di hati kecilnya. Wajar, bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah kekasih yang ia cintai. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tetapi juga hatinya. Walau sang pacar nyatanya merasa tak keberatan sama sekali, menikmati malah (sangat). Dia bahkan tengah meratakan cairan Kai ke seluruh perut dan dadanya, menjilati bekas di jarinya, lalu tercengir senang pada Chanyeol. Seperti anak-anak yang diperbolehkan makan permen cokelat oleh orang tuanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol—yang hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan malu-malu. Mau bagaimana lagi, kekasihnya memang binal dan nakal. "Bantu aku, _Baby_ ," lanjutnya, merasa miliknya pun hampir pada puncaknya. Membantu si kekasih binal untuk menumpukan tangan pada perut berototnya. Sementara dia memegangi pinggul Baekyun.

Mereka bergerak kian bersemangat. Saling tarik dan dorong berlawanan arah. Baekhyun dari atas, Chanyeol dari bawah. Saling tumbuk mencari kepuasan diri. Penis Chanyeol yang makin besar dan tegak berdiri mengenai pas titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Apalagi dalam posisi mereka saat ini. Perkutut mungil Baekhyun yang tadi berdiri lagi, kini siap meledak.

Napas Baekhyun memburu, mendesah ' _ah-ah-ah_ ' dengan mulut terbuka. Tubuh melenting, kepala mendongak. Namun sempat juga memutar pinggul, menggilas penis Chanyeol di dalam lubangnya. Membuat si lelaki dominan mengumpat tak tahan, meremat pinggul si binal sebagai hukuman. Dan si binal makin kelojotan, menghentak makin ke bawah. Melenguh ' _uh-uh-uh_ ' sebelum kembali berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Ia keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Lalu semburan hangat menyusul memenuhi senggamanya.

" _Ouh..._ hangat sekali," lirih Baekhyun terpejam, entah sadar atau tidak. Ia ambruk, tak peduli kaki masih mengangkang dan penis yang menyumpal. Badan lemas seperti tak bertulang. Namun euforia memenuhi dirinya. Baekhyun senang, pun bangga telah mampu melayani dua pria sekaligus. Hormon pelacurnya memang luar biasa.

Sebelum gelap memenuhi Baekhyun, ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya. Menepukkannya sebentar pada pantat Baekhyun lantas membalikkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun sempat merengek, tapi menurut saat sang kekasih memeluknya. Menuju alam bawah sadar, Baekhyun sayup-sayup mendengar Kai berbicara pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kekasihmu terlalu binal untuk kau nikmati sendiri, Yeol. Dia pasti akan sangat menakjubkan saat disetubuhi banyak pria sekaligus. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya, hm?"

"Diam kau, hitam."

.

.

 **My BF and His Friend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

Biasanya cuma baca, akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fanfik anuan LoL

Aku nggak tahu ini erotisnya dapet atau nggak di pembaca. Humornya juga, aku coba buat Baekhyun jadi cabe di sini (abis aku suka Baekhyun yang kecabe-cabean LoL). Makanya aku bikin agak humor. Tau deh nyampe apa nggak ke kalian. Maklum ya... kan first time (tapi udah coba-coba bikin threesome) hehehe...

Duh, maafkeun kalau kurang memuaskan dan banyak kesalahan.

Makasih kasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita unfaedahku ini. :3 (sama yang kemarin review juga, luph-luph).

Akhir kata,

Review juseyoooong~


End file.
